We Were Meant To Live
by HikuruTheNovist
Summary: Christmas time is reaching Lima, Quinn is alone this year, but she wants to fix that. Shelby offers an alternative to Quinn's lonesome plans. Ship: Quelby(Quinn and Shelby) Rated M: Sexual Themes, Language. Warnings: Sex, Age Gap, and Lesbian Themes. Title based off of "Meant To Live" by Switchfoot.
1. It's Here Again

Christmas time was heading towards Lima, people were out buying gifts for their loved ones. Quinn, was out shopping for her friends and daughter, she kept in touch with Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Shelby over the years since they went their separate ways when it came to her going to college. Quinn is still in school, she decided to double task her tenure at school, studying drama and psychology. She is at the top of both fields at the school.. Yet she wasn't happy, reasons why? She is alone, she has no one to go home to, she lives in her two bedroom apartment, occasionally she would get visits from Beth and Shelby, but other than that it was just Quinn.

* * *

_Quinn's POV:_

I was walking from the mall, after getting few things put on hold for a later date. I guess it helps that my mom owns some of the stores that I shop from, actually I know it helps, especially when people damn near trample you just to get the smallest thing at discount. I accidentally bumped into someone in the middle of walking to my car.

"I'm sorry miss." the other person said.. Wait that voice.. I heard it from..

"Shelby?" I asked, obviously it was her but I wanted to be sure it was indeed her.  
She turned towards me with a smile. "Quinn, it's strange to see you here. I thought you were going to Yale?" she asked me in a kind tone.

I return the smile back at her and nodded. "I was, but I decided to get into a school a bit closer to Lima, for the sake of Beth and also Rachel has been very lonely since Sonny started dating Jessie." I explained while pushing some hair back behind my ear.

Shelby giggled, and dear God it was actually kinda.. Cute.. She tasseled my hair gently. "That's good Quinn, and I didn't expect you to know Sonny at all." she sounded surprised at that fact, I don't see why though. Rachel talks about her adopted brother as if he was her damn boyfriend, she needs to get laid.. Wait, I need to get laid..

My smile turned into a smirk. "Want to go to the Lima Bean to catch up on lost times?" I _**REALLY**_ wanted her to say yes for the sake of Beth.. And partially me.

Shelby checked her watch, I never understood why she still kept a wrist watch when she has a digital clock on her phone, but I won't judge. She smiled then nodded at me once. "Yes, I have a bit of time before I need to pick Beth up from Rachel's house."

About.. Possibly ten, fifteen minutes of walking we made it to the Lima Bean, strangely it wasn't packed, in fact it was damn near empty, as in no one was there except for the one person who was working. We ordered our drinks, I got a special Christmas coffee, it almost tasted like hot chocolate but with espresso. Shelby only got a green tea, which is kinda strange for this kind of year but once again I won't judge, we sat down and stared at each other for a few seconds.

"How is Beth?" I asked calmly before taking a sip of my coffee.

"She is doing great, she has been anxious to spend Christmas at Rachel's house. Rachel spoils her more than I do." She chuckled a bit while explaining the last part, I swear I was almost caught in a trance at how she looked.. What the hell!?

"Uh, that.. That's great, I would be spending Christmas with my family but my mom has business in various other states, so it's just going to be me, once again this year." I sighed softly, feeling ashamed that I don't have anyone to spend the holidays with.

Shelby frowned at me, oh no don't do that.. She grabbed my hand gently, and my body started to warm up. "You can spend Christmas with us. I am positive Rachel won't mind, and Sonny said he is spending time at Jesse's house for Christmas, so it would be Rachel, Beth, and me." she calmly explained, rubbing my hand ever so softly. It would make me feel better if I said yes, I get to be around Beth on the holidays for the first time, and I can potentially be closer to Shelby..

"Yes, I would love to spend my Christmas with you guys." Oh my god, I am going to spend the holidays with Shelby and Beth!.. And Rachel.. Fuck..

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Both girls seem to enjoy each others company, but their time was cut short due to Shelby needing to pick Beth up soon. Shelby has taken a liking to Quinn as of late, she can tell how much the young blonde had cleaned up her act over the course of time. Having flashbacks to when they were in a way rivals after Shelby and Puck had sex, to this day she wonders if Quinn ever told Figgins about the "Shuck" sex that took place. Shelby was folding her clothes while humming a melody in her head, she too was anxious to spend the holidays at Rachel's house, it's rare that her and Beth do that for the holidays.

Things couldn't get better for Shelby, she has a wonderful family in Beth, Rachel, and surprisingly Sonny. Her love life is even better than she would ever expect it to be, she has a handsome boyfriend whose name is Thomas, they are going on 5 months coming Christmas Eve.

Speaking of Christmas Eve, it was indeed that day and Shelby was stressing on finding a babysitter to keep and eye on Beth.

* * *

_Shelby's POV:_

Oh my god, I understand that it's the night before Christmas, but I would at least like 2 hours with my boyfriend on our 5 month.. I guess I will cancel my date..

_Knock Knock_

Lord let it be a miracle, and it was in the form of Quinn! "Quinn.. Hi, what are you doing here?" I ask with various hints of excitement.

Quinn looked at me, her smile really cheers me up in times like this. "I was wanting to know if I could possibly stay over, I don't know where Rachel lives and I wanted to give Beth her present at midnight." it warmed my heart to hear that from her, I didn't want to sound like I was using her but my curiosity was at it's peak tonight.

"Say Quinn, since you're here could you babysit Beth? I am having my 5 month date with my boyfriend, he said he had something to tell me." Right there I saw her smile droop down, it hurts for me to ask but I needed to ask this of her.

She was speechless for a few moments but walked in and nodded slowly. "I don't mind taking care of my daughter, you go ahead and have fun." she turned towards me and smiled for a few seconds.

"I will be sure to pay you what I would have paid the babysitter." I said before walking into my room to get ready for my date.

It didn't take me too long to get ready, I over heard Quinn singing to Beth.. It's actually adorable, I feel bad for leaving them alone, but I need to go out once in awhile, right? Anyways I head past them, checking my purse making sure that my wallet, keys, and phone are all in there.

"Okay Quinn, information is on the fridge, there is juice, some hot pockets.. Well I got food here, some easy stuff, some stuff you will have to read instructions for. Any questions before I go?" I was in a rush to leave I didn't think do ask Quinn how she was feeling.

Both of the girls shook their heads and continued to play, thank God for Quinn, and I really hope she isn't trying to cause me trouble with Beth again..

I made my way to Breadstx where Thomas wanted to meet me, he got us a booth near the back, and had the light that hung over our table dimmed. Thomas looks so handsome tonight, it's hard for me not to kiss him right away.

"You look beautiful, Shelby." he said with a calm smile on his face, damn the butterflies in my stomach..

"T-Thank you, you look handsome." I reply, and I am an idiot aren't I? I guess I am not used to a relationship to last this long.

We shared idle chit chat for awhile, discussing our every day lives and such, I told him about my plans for Christmas which he seemed interested in, that's good right? We finished our food after an hour, eating slowly while trying to converse, I find it rather romantic okay? Anyways, the date went well for the most part, a happy thing to go into Christmas.. Or so I thought.

"Shelby, I wanted to tell you something that may surprise you." He looked down with a slight smirk, now that is cute right there. "I am married, still married I should say."

"Wait, what?" Oh my god, did I hear that correctly?

"I've been married. And my wife knows, in fact she was cool about it because during the time you and I were together, her and I were separated." he explained to me and my mind was just warped by the fact I was falling for a married man.

"So, all that time you and I were.. _Together_ you were still married, and you didn't tell me about it." I raised my voice in anger before getting up to leave.

"Shelby wait let-" he tried to reason with me but I couldn't care less, I slapped him loud enough that the entire restaurant heard the crack.

"Keep your necklace, keep your bracelet, and keep this sweater. I don't want anything you bought!" I snapped while throwing the items at him, then I walked out of the restaurant with tears rushing down my face.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Quinn was laying on Shelby's couch, bored out of her mind since Beth went to sleep early. It amazed her that Shelby was able to entertain herself with the simplest of things, like playbooks, musicals, and sheet music. Quinn could barely stand 30 minutes without looking at her phone, before Quinn closed her eyes she heard the door open and close, then sniffling, then faint breathing as footsteps approached the couch, there was Shelby with semi dried tears, eyes semi-red from crying.

"Is Beth asleep?" she asked softly trying to smile down at the blonde.

Quinn nodded slowly then sat up grabbing hold of Shelby's hand. "Are you okay?"

Shelby shook her head as she walked around the couch to sit beside Quinn. "He was married the entire time, and he never told me.. That rat bastard never told me." she tensed up, trying to hold back any sobs.

Quinn scooted as close as she could to Shelby and traced her hand against the back of the older diva. "He's a jerk for not telling you, and not ending the marriage before he met you." she said in hopes that it would cheer Shelby up.

Shelby sighed and shook her head again. "No, it's my fault for not seeing this coming, five months.. I wasted five _**FUCKING**_ months on this guy just to be disappointed. Just for the relationship to end.." she covered her face, feeling disgusted by all that her and that guy did. How exposed she felt because of him, it was hurting her more so than she thought.

"_Oh wow.. She really cared about this guy, I got a lot to do before she can warm up to me.. WOW Q, be more selfish.."_ she thought to herself feeling disgusted by her selfishness. "Think about this Shelby.. Tomorrow, you will have Beth, Rachel, and me to be there for you in your time of need." Quinn spoke softly as she rested her head upon Shelby's shoulder.

Shelby looked down at Quinn and smiled slightly. "You're right, I have more than I could ask for, and on the holidays it's important that I do." Shelby wrapped her arm around Quinn, slightly embracing her for a few minutes.

Quinn blushed but kept her smile, she let go of Shelby then laid on the couch with her legs behind Shelby. "We should get some sleep.. I am beat." she spoke even softer before falling asleep.

Shelby couldn't help but quietly giggle at the blonde, she got up and walked to her hallway closet, pulling out a blanket, then walked back to the couch to cover Quinn, tucking the blanket under her so she wont be too cold.

"_Thank you Quinn.. I won't be over him but, you damn sure showed a lot more compassion for me in a few minutes than he did in five months.."_ She continued to smile at Quinn for a little bit longer, then walked into her room to change into some night clothes, and to go to bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh something a bit more new from me, I wanted to do this specifically because there is literally an untapped market for Quelby fiction. Believe it or not it was t8kmybreathaway that inspired me to try my hand at doing a Quelby fic. Reading hers really made me connected to the story, but at the same time I wanted to do something new with my writing, so I did the POV thing, if it's too confusing I will fix it in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. Review/Favorite/Follow, in any of those orders.


	2. Best Christmas Ever

Christmas day has approached the town of Lima, there were a few carolers that did early morning runs for people who are awake. The approached Shelby's door and knocked on it, the knocking woke Quinn up and she did not look pretty when she just wakes up, she got out and slowly stumbled to the door, fixing her hair down then answering it.

"Do you know what time it is.." She asked while holding her head.

"I am so sorry mam, we just wanted to sing a bit if you don't mind, just thirty seconds of your time." one caroler asked with a smile on his face.

Quinn wanted to bark at them but she decided to let this slide and nod slowly. "Not too loud though.. My daughter is sleeping in her room."

"_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas__,_

_and a Happy New Year._

_Good tidings we bring,_

_For you and your kin,_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas,_

_and a Happy New Year.."_

Hearing them sing brought a smile to her face then pulled out her wallet. "Here's $10, you guys should be part of an actual choir." Quinn had complimented before shutting the door and walking back to the couch, but before she could lay down, Beth ran out to the living room all excited.

"Oh my gosh! It's Christmas! Mommy! Wake up!" she yelled in a cheery tone.

Quinn chuckled as she sat on the couch and watched Beth's excitement parade the living room. "What do you think Santa got ya?" she softly asked as Beth hopped on Quinn and had a tight grip on her.

Shelby slowly walked out, rubbing her eyes gently. "Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas ladies." she said with a giggle. "Ready to open your present Beth?" she asked her adopted daughter whom nodded twice.

"What one do you want first, the big one or the small one?" Quinn asked at her daughter with a smile on her face.

"Quinn how do you know if they are hers?" Shelby sat by the tree looking at the young blonde.

Quinn tilted her head. "I sorted them out when Beth went to sleep last night, I organized them by who they go to. Strangely I saw one for me." she explained as Beth ran over to the big present.

Over the course of a few hours the three had a bit of their own fun eating a nice big breakfast then watching "A Christmas Story" since Beth had yet to see it. She seemed to enjoy it but she was looking more forward to seeing Rachel again. Quinn was contemplating of confessing to Shelby but figured it was WAY too soon for her to make a move. Shelby feeling down about her relationship ending the way it did, she was definitely looking to better herself so that we she doesn't line herself up for heartbreak.

The three had all gotten ready shortly after the movie was over, Quinn didn't take much time to get ready since she was only staying long enough to go to Rachel's then going home from Rachel's house. Shelby didn't want to feel alone, she was satisfied with Beth around for the most part but she wanted someone who could share some personal compassion with, her curiosity reached it's peak once again when she saw Quinn, noticing how silent she has been as of late.

_Knock Knock_

Rachel quickly answered and gave her typical smile. "Mom, Quinn, and Beth. Come in." she spoke in a polite tone, leaving the door way to go to the kitchen and check on the pot roast.

* * *

_Quinn's POV:_

Last night was kinda fun for me, strangely enough I feel a bit closer to Shelby.. Today though is rather different, I feel very isolated from everything. I mean look at them.. They don't need me here and wouldn't notice me if I left, and right as I was about to, Beth grabbed my leg.

"Stay." was all she said, which was the only reason I did say.

The three of them went on with their presents, it was awesome to see the things they got, even more awesome to see how happy they are, but to my surprise Rachel hugged me from behind slowly swaying a gift for me, right in front of me.

"Mom told me you were gonna hang out with us today so I got you a gift, it's not much but I hope it cheers you up." Rachel explained, and it's kinda funny how nice she is to me after all these years. I open the gift and it was a necklace that had a picture of me from high school..

"You were the prettiest girl in high school, that necklace is a reminder to never loose your shine." Rachel said as she kissed my cheek, then went back to her mom and Beth.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, Rachel thinks I lost my shine, the swagger that I had in high school was indeed gone. Constantly depressed and it's my fault, I wanted to stay away from everyone, I was distant..

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Quinn got up breathing softly, no one noticed this except Shelby, who watched Quinn walk to the bathroom. Shelby was always curious as to why Quinn isolated herself from the rest of them, it really puzzled the older diva's mind.

Shelby was sitting on the couch, eyes semi fixed on the bathroom door with worry, Quinn has been in there for longer than 30 minutes. Shelby had every reason to doubt the obvious two things Quinn could be doing, so she got up and walked to the bathroom door, she heard sniffling and sobs.

"Quinn.. Honey are you okay?" she asked as she knocked on the bathroom door.

Hearing this made Quinn shocked, the idea of Shelby caring about her is still new in the mindset of Quinn Fabray.

"Not really no.." Quinn answered, slowly moving away from the door, leaning against the bathtub. "Come in if you want.."

Shelby slowly opened the door and saw Quinn, drenched in tears, it pains her to see Quinn so sad. Shelby shut the door behind her and sat besides Quinn.

"Why are you crying Quinn.." the older diva asked, wrapping one arm around Quinn's neck, gently running her hand through the hair of Quinn.

"I was barely here, I could have been here more and I wasn't.. How is it that you, Rachel, and more importantly Beth are all so nice to me, not scolding me for being gone." Quinn looked up at Shelby, her green eyes welling.

Shelby gasped then looked around a bit to try to figure out a way to cheer up Quinn, she knew how right the blonde was, she could have been here more, but Shelby also knew that it wasn't her fault in the first place.

"You had school, you had your life to live. That is why we aren't mad at you, that's why we will always welcome you in our arms. You're independent, which is a great thing Quinn.." Shelby explained while running her hand down Quinn's shoulder.

After a few more minutes Quinn and Shelby walked out of the bathroom, Quinn looking more relaxed with a smile on her face. Rachel turned to them and smiled brightly at the two "Someone is feeling better.. Quinn, how long are you staying over?" Rachel asked curiously.

Quinn walked to Rachel sighing a bit "I am thinking about staying for good actually, I am not sure where I am going to go in life but I will make it." She explained in a soft tone.

Rachel smiled some more "When my mom told me you were coming over, I wanted to make sure to make this Christmas the best Christmas you ever had, and I'm glad you are staying for good, Beth is happier with you around, you can totally tell." she expressed to Quinn, pointing towards Beth whom was showing Shelby her new toys.

"How? I basically abandoned her.." Quinn turned to Rachel, with a huge amount of worry on her face.

Rachel leaned forward to kiss the blonde's cheek "Because you are her birth mother, there is always that special bond between a daughter and her real mom.. Trust me, I'd know." she expressed as she walked over to Beth and Shelby, kneeling besides her adopted sister "Okay Beth, I want you to walk over to Quinn, and give her a nice big hug. Okay?" Rachel whispered, Beth nodded and did just that.

Beth looked into Quinn's eyes, giving her a kiss on the stomach "I missed you so much."

Quinn smiled slightly, she got down to Beth's eye level placing a kiss on her cheek "Beth.. Did Rachel tell you to do this?" she asked softly, Beth shook her head and hooked her arms around Quinn's neck, embracing each other. Quinn looked up over at Rachel with a smile, few tears dripped down her cheek "Thank you.." she mouthed.

Rachel happily nodded then turned to her mom "So mom, how's your love life?" she asked, leaning her head against her arm as she placed it on Shelby's shoulder.

Shelby's eyes opened slightly wider "Uh.. Can we go on the patio? I don't want to talk about it around Beth." she quietly requested, walking over to the slider door.

Rachel nodded and followed Shelby closely to the patio, turning towards Beth and Quinn "Mom and I are gonna be out in the back, Quinn hang out with Beth and also keep tabs on the roast, okay?" she politely asked, Quinn nodded. Rachel smiled then took herself and her mom out to the patio.

* * *

_Shelby POV:_

We sat at on the fold away chairs that were sitting next to each other, Rachel whom looks so adorable right now, looks up at me with her curious brown eyes and asked me "So mom, what's up? What happened to that Tom guy?"

I froze at the sound of his name, dammit I completely forgot his existence, but instantly remembered him and what he did, that heartless bastard.. "He had a wife, and didn't tell me before hand, and he is staying with his wife. So I broke up with him, he's been texting me non stop since then and I refuse to let him back into my life." I explained to Rachel, and god do I feel more depressed now, and I think Rachel knows it since she is studying me as if I was a history book.

"He's a big jerk mom, you deserve a better person in your life, also Beth's life." she told me as she looked over to my adopted daughter and the mother of that child, playing.. Having a wonderful time.. It's really cute how much those two bond in so little time..

"Like who Rachel?" I ask her in hopes she gives me some insight as to who I should be destined to be with.

Lord help me was I not prepared for the answer that I had just got. "How about Quinn?" she asked me.. I don't get it, why Quinn of all people, and then she hit me with the best logic that I couldn't argue with "Quinn is Beth's birth mother, they are amazing together. You and her both love Beth, probably more than anything else. Plus, something about you two would just work, so damn much.." she admitted, and again flabbergasted was me.

I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't give Quinn a chance.. Except.. "Honey, I think Quinn is a great person, but there is a couple things wrong with that logic.. First of all, she is your age.. I am not getting any younger but I made that mistake with Puck. I can't risk it with Quinn.. Secondly, I don't think I like women. I am almost certain Quinn doesn't like women either." I calmly express and yet I feel guilty for saying that, especially since my experience with women are.. Well.. Non-existent, I have had a couple flashes where another woman and I would have sex, but those are just dreams, not reality.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Quinn had finished checking the roast that Rachel had cooking in the oven, she looked around the living room for a remote "Say Beth, what do you want to watch?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Beth looked up at Quinn then crawled on the couch, stood up then leaned against Quinn's shoulder "Quinn, you and mommy should hug each other like her and Tom." Beth said as she got a tighter grip on Quinn.

"Well Beth, we can't do that because mommy doesn't like me that way. At least I don't think she does." Quinn expressed, blushing ever so slightly. "But believe me I did think about that.. Why do you want mommy and I to hug each other that way?"

Beth looked up at Quinn with sad eyes "So that way you don't leave me, and we can be a family.. Mommy talks all about you and how much you miss me, so why won't you hug mommy?" she asked in a depressed tone of voice.

Quinn gasped quietly then held on to Beth, as tight as she could without hurting her "I would.. But.. Even if mommy liked me that way, there are mean people out there, that don't accept the kind of love your mom and I would share.. I am sure she wouldn't want to put you at risk, of those bad people's kids making fun of you at school, it wouldn't be fair to you." Quinn tried her best to explain the reasons why it most likely wouldn't happen.

Beth sighed and moved out of Quinn's arms, walking to the recliner and sat down on it, looking at the TV.

Rachel and Shelby walked back in, Rachel walked past everyone to check the roast, Shelby walked over to Beth worrying. "Bethany.. What's wrong?"she asked softly.

Beth just looked up at Shelby and shook her head, then directing her attention back at the TV.

Shelby looked at Quinn, her face looked guilty, more guilty than Shelby has ever seen "Rachel, watch Beth for a few, I need to talk to Quinn real quick, we'll be in Sonny's room if you need me." Shelby requested, keeping her eyes fixed on Quinn.

The two went into Sonny's room, Shelby quickly shutting the door and locking it behind her, she sat at Sonny's desk and glared at Quinn even longer "Why is my daughter depressed Quinn.. What did you do to her." she asked with a snarl in her voice.

Quinn sat on Sonny's bed, biting her lip slightly hard "Beth asked me why you and I didn't hug each other the way you and Tom did.. I told her that it was because you don't like me in that way.. I asked her why and she told me that.. She didn't want me to leave her.." few tears dripped down Quinn's cheek.

"And I am guessing you told her that.. You and I can't hug the way Tom and I did.. Didn't you.." Shelby sighed, looking down at the floor _'Damn.. Beth even wants Quinn and I to be together..'_

Quinn looked at Shelby for a few moments "Would it.. Really be a bad thing if you and I.. At least dated? Nothing too big, just you and I going on a date here and there, if things flow nice.. We make it open, and display our affection a bit more." she suggested, pushing some hair behind her ear.

Shelby's face lit up at the thought of the two dating, she wanted to say no but at the same time she couldn't help but let her curiosity take control "So you are offering.. To secretly date me for awhile?" she raised an eyebrow at Quinn, blushing even more.

Quinn slowly nodded "I think.. This would be a great thing Shelby." she said as she stood up, walking to the older diva. "I know, Beth would love both her mommies, biological and adoptive.. To be together."

Shelby kept a calm expression on her face, she got up and walked to the door "We can date each other, I think you are mature enough to handle someone my age.. Just don't make Beth that depressed again.." she demanded, unlocking the door and leaving the room.

Quinn fell back on Sonny's bed, her eyes slightly sparkling at the fact that she finally gets a chance with Shelby _'Oh.. My.. God.. That is the best Christmas present ever!'_ she quickly got out of Sonny's room and spent the remainder of the day spending time with Beth, Rachel, and Shelby.

* * *

**A/N:** This took longer than expected, mostly because I could not think of what to write for this fic, I had to think more about what I should include, I am glad I was able to get this done. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did.


	3. First Date, First Confession

_'Hey Q, tonight is date night.. See you at 7. - Shelby'_

_'Can't wait, might send you a picture of my outfit. - Quinn'_

_'Sounds fantastic! - Shelby'_

_Quinn POV:_

Oh my god I can't believe tonight is date night, and tomorrow is New Years Eve.. I don't think I will be lucky enough to get a kiss when the clock strikes midnight, but I want to at least be close to her.. Is that weird? I haven't been on a date since.. Since Santana and I had sex on Mr. Schue's wedding night.. Holy shit, it's been _**THAT**_ long.. I have no clue as to what I am going to be doing, I have 2 hours to get ready and I am sitting on my bed, gazing at the three dresses I plan on wearing.. Damn I am stupid, we are supposed to be keeping things on the DL and I am going for dresses, I should wear something that is casual but at the same time good looking. I jolt off my bed and instantly tossed at least half if not 80% of my clothes onto my bed, ugh it's difficult picking normal AND nice clothes.

My laptop showed that Santana was calling me on Skype, I question why but I didn't argue, I walked to it, answered it with video and saw Santana wearing.. Glasses? Wow she looks like a business woman.

"San, what's up?" I ask curiously, sitting at the edge of my bed, man am I focused on my date.

"Q, I just wanted to ask you something.. What looks better for a wedding, Floribunda, or Darwin Hybrid Tulips?" Santana asked, sending me links to pictures of both of them, I click them and looked closely at them, I think they are cute but I don't know.

"I like them both.. What color is Marley's favorite though?" I asked curiously while continuing to rummage through my clothes.

"She told me she likes white and purple but.." Santana expressed then sighed with a huge amount of frustration "This is so hard Q, I tried hiring a wedding planner but none of them were available to help me out til after the holidays, and I have to coach glee club at Bumsville high." she sarcastically said.

"So how is it over at McKinley?" I asked giggling at Santana's comment, picking out a black spaghetti strap tank top, along with a pair of tight black jeans.

"Well, it could be better, Coach Sue is back as Cheerio's Coach, which gave Figgins his job as principal back. Uhm.. Other than that things have been rather normal." Santana explained to me, followed by her yawning. "Q, I am gonna let you get back to whatever it is you're doing. I may nap or something."

I look over at my screen and frown slightly but I nod "You get some rest San, I hope things work out for your wedding planning." I walk to my laptop and gently blew a kiss at her, since she was patting her cheek. The call ended and I am still confused as to what to wear for my date.. Argh!

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Quinn obviously having her own troubles, while Shelby seems to be more content with herself, she has her clothes set laid out on her bed, Beth is over at Rachel's house. Everything for Shelby was all set, except her thoughts..

* * *

_Shelby POV:_

One hour remains.. Come on Shelby don't hold back now, what is so wrong with going on a date.. Oh yeah I forgot, it's with a woman who is the same age as my daughter, and at the same time with a woman who is the biological mother to my adopted daughter. So much conflicting emotions right now, it's getting worse since I am pacing right now.. Coffee, I need coffee. After 20 minutes I have a pot of coffee made, my cup is ready and I took a sip of it.. The sweet taste of this, well I am more content about going on a date with Quinn now.. I do not know where we are going, now I'm scared.

_**Knock**_

_**Knock**_

Oh my god, who is that? I race to the door, placing my coffee on the counter as I go to answer the door and it's..

"Q-Quinn?" I utter in amazement, she looks so beautiful.. Like, amazingly beautiful.

Quinn smiled up at me, parting her hair behind her ear "I came over early because we didn't specify what we were doing on our date, I figured we could maybe go to the movies, there is a theater that plays movies that are out on DVD, would that be nice to go and do?" The way she asked me this was really.. REALLY cute. I can't say no to that.

"Yes, yes we can go, just let me get ready okay? Help yourself to some coffee, or whatever you want to have before we go." I explained before leaving the room to get myself dressed.

I strip myself of my clothes, then look into the mirror.. I never realized how well my body is, I took great care of it.. I ran my hands gently down my body.. Stop thinking about Quinn.. Stop thinking about Quinn! _'Shelby.. I want you to feel me..'_ Mm.. God dammit Shelby get it together. I went to grab my clothes, putting them on and adjusting them to make sure they were smooth and not bunched up. Okay, so far so good, let's get my date shoes on and let's go watch us a movie.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Shelby nervously walked out of the room, fully dressed, wearing a dark purple shirt, with dark blue denim pants, and a pair of Airwalk slip on shoes. She bit her lip while walking to her counter to collect her things "Ready to go Quinn?" Shelby softly asked with a smile on her face.

Quinn turned to Shelby and smiled at what the older diva was wearing _'I know I want to take this slow.. But damn she looks sexy..'_ she thought with a blush then nodded "Yeah, I am ready. Shall we decide what to see now or wait til we get there?"

Shelby took Quinn's hand gently and walked them out of the apartment, heading towards the car she was till pondering as to what movie they should watch "If they are showing it, I want to see the Notebook, otherwise you can pick." Shelby looked down at Quinn with a calm smile "Tonight, is completely my treat."

Quinn smiled a bit as she got her seat belt on, sighing contently as she was indeed prepared for the date _'I think maybe I should stray from anything romantic, just to be on the safe side.'_

The two made it to the theater that Quinn suggested, they got out of the car, Shelby making sure the doors are locked before they walk over to the counter where the listings are shown. Shelby playfully pouted "Damn no Notebook. Quinn, you decide." she demanded in a kind tone of voice.

"Let's see.. We could see Speed, or.. Terminator 2." Quinn suggested with a confident smile on her face.

Shelby nodded slowly and approached the counter, purchasing two tickets for Speed, then looked back at Quinn "Let's get some snacks and good seats." she winked at Quinn as she walked towards the inside of the theater.

Quinn followed closely, looking around at the inside "This looks bigger on the inside than the outside, notice that Shelby?" the young blonde pointed out before they both walked to the concession stand. "Share a box of Skittles?" suggested Quinn.

"I will get a couple, these places don't fill the boxes up much." Shelby whispered towards Quinn.

* * *

After the movie, the girls walked out of the auditorium feeling more nervous than they were before they went in. Shelby's blush was hidden under her long brunette hair, Quinn's blush however was noticeable, both their blushes went away when Shelby gasped at what she saw.

"T-Tom?" Shelby called out, feeling a bit upset at the sight of her ex with someone else so shortly after they broke up.

Tom heard Shelby and confidently walked over to Shelby and Quinn, he looked at his ex girlfriend for a few moments then looked at Quinn "Did you adopt another kid, or is this another birth kid you had no clue about?" he jokingly asked.

Quinn glared at Tom and was about to speak but Shelby rested her hand upon Quinn's shoulder.

"No, she is a former student of mine, her and I went here to watch our favorite movie, I figured since it was the holidays and she was alone this year I would treat her to a night out." Shelby calmly explained to her ex, keeping her intense glare at the girl he was with. "Who is she?"

Tom smirked "My wife, her and I were going on a date for our anniversary, and a congratulatory present, which is set for later tonight." he said with some laughter.

His wife laughing as well "Shelby honey, I want to thank you to make sure that his package was still working." she exclaimed.

"That's all she was good for really hon." he cackled as him and his wife left the theater.

Shelby frozen for what seemed to be an eternity, Quinn lightly shook her in fear "Shelby.. Shelby ignore that guy, he is nothing but an asshole." her voice started to shake.

"I'm sorry Quinn.. I can't be around anyone." Shelby softly spoke before walking out of the theater, tears rushing down her face. _'It was all sex to him! I fucking knew it.. I am such an idiot!'_

* * *

The night still young, Shelby was laying in her bed, speechless as to what she had heard at the theater, the events that took place after Tom left. She started feeling worse about leaving Quinn, all alone at that theater. Shelby sat up and covered her mouth, eyes a bit widened _'Oh no.. Quinn, I don't know if she is safe.. I promised that tonight was my treat and I didn't deliver much other than abandonment..__'_ Shelby quickly got out of bed, slipping on her shoes, then she walked to the door, as soon as she opened it, there was Quinn, shivering a lot.

"S-S.. S-Shelby.." Quinn's voice was angered yet very shaky, she looked up at the older diva, continuing to shiver "I am m-mad.. You left without g-giving me a chance.. To ch-cheer you up." the blonde having a difficult time speaking due to how cold she currently is.

Shelby helped Quinn inside, shutting the door behind them Shelby rummaged through her cupboards for a coffee cup, she then reheated the pot of coffee that was already made. "Quinn.. I am so.. So sor-" Shelby trying to apologize to the younger blonde but got interrupted by her kiss.

Quinn running her hands gently against Shelby's arms, the young blonde was shaking some more, unknown if it was from the action she just did or if it was from walking in the cold for as long as she did. Just when Quinn was about to pull away from the kiss, Shelby gave in to Quinn.

Shelby leading Quinn towards the couch, the older diva sat down, pulling Quinn on her lap, gazing in her eyes "W-Why.. How did I deserve it." Shelby calmly asked, her lip partially bitten.

Quinn frowned at Shelby "B-Because you are not just good for sex, you are amazing at other things. You're a fantastic mother to Beth, you are great with Rachel.. You are just amazing and you need to embrace that!" she clenched her eyes shut while snapping at the older woman. "Yo-You should know this from the get go, and y-yet you still run from your issues.. When your solution could be right in front of.. Right in front of.." Quinn leaned into Shelby, resting her head against the crook of Shelby's neck before falling asleep.

Shelby's face lit up, she wanted to wake up Quinn and take her to the bed room but she enjoyed the warmness of Quinn resting on her, Shelby gently stroked the blonde girl's back _'I am so sorry Quinn.. I promise tomorrow, it will be better.. I won't leave you again..'_ the older diva closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

Quinn slowly woke up in the morning, she was half way off of Shelby, she got off and yawned some more, trying to collect the memory she had from the night before "What happened.." she softly spoke continuing to yawn.

Shelby looked over at Quinn, her face was bright red "We kissed.." she answered before standing up, walking away to grab her keys. "I know we shouldn't have, you probably didn't want that on a first date.. I should probably take you home, I won't make you walk that far again." Shelby's voice was shaken by the side of Quinn she saw the previous night.

Quinn stood up, walking over to Shelby, then wrapped her arms around Shelby's waist "It's lonely there, don't take me home.. I want to stay here longer with you." she requested while giving Shelby sad eyes.

Shelby looked down at Quinn, gazing deeply into her hazel eyes, falling into a trance for a few moments "Uh.. Okay, but I just feel bad about leaving you at the theater.. Tom really-" Shelby trying to explain herself but Quinn placed her index finger against Shelby's lips.

"Tom isn't around anymore, Tom didn't appreciate you, he didn't see what a wonderful, beautiful, sweet woman you are. You need someone who will treat you with every bit of respect you deserve, I don't know if that would ever be me.. But I know someone great will come along and tell you and show you how great you are." Quinn's lips quivered slightly as she frowned "I remember the kiss, I wanted it to be longer.. So you can see that you are amazing through my actions."

_'W-Wow.. I didn't think Quinn felt so strongly about me.. Wait, last night she said the same thing, I shrugged it off because I thought she was irritated in me, but..'_ Shelby ran her fingers through Quinn's hair gently, following up with a sigh "Quinn, why do you feel such.. Feelings towards me?"

Quinn's face lit up as she turned away from Shelby _'Okay you need to tell her! No, no you shouldn't it could ruin everything and get Beth taken away from you.. But in the end you will be more sorry for what you didn't say!'_ the blonde shook her head then turned back to Shelby "Because.. I'm in love with you.. I have been in love with you for a long time now. When you and Puck had sex, I was mad at you.. Because I wanted it to be me that you kept a secret, I wanted to be those other pair of lips." Quinn had a tears dripping down your face "I-I was heart broken, Christmas Eve when you went on your date. I wanted to tell you how much I wanted to love you, but I couldn't." she frantically spoke, holding onto herself as if she was cold.

Shelby worryingly held onto Quinn, letting her sob "It's gonna be okay Q.. I understand now.." she smiled down at Quinn, not due to her crying but due to what she said. _'Maybe.. I know age is a pain but Quinn and I were so happy when we watched Speed..'_ Shelby bit her lower lip then patted her counter "Sit" she demanded, Quinn complied. Both women looking at each other "Quinn, I want to make a deal with you that I think will benefit both of us.."

Quinn rubbed her eyes while nodding slowly "O-Okay.. What's the deal?" her voice weak, throat in pain from the sobbing, she was physically and emotionally exhausted from everything she let out.

Shelby rested her hands beside Quinn's lap, gently pressing her forehead against the blonde girls "I will be your girlfriend, under the condition that you never break down like that again.. I want you to be open with me and tell me when you want my attention, if it's not interrupting my time with Beth or Rachel, I will come to your aid and give you all the attention you want, and do anything you need me to do." Shelby spoke with pure confidence in her abilities as a partner.

Quinn's heart was racing, a smile was seen on her face as she nodded "Yes, yes, dear God yes. Shelby, please be mine.." she happily asked, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck.

Shelby leaned in to place a soft kiss on the blonde's lips "I was already yours, you just needed to come get me, so you can be mine." the older diva softly said with a smile on her face "Now, let's go pick up Beth.."

Quinn's body warmed up seeing Shelby walk towards the door, she followed closely _'Oh my god, this is the best way to end the year.. Shelby, thank you.. So very much.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this chapter felt easier to write than the 2nd one, also yes I plan on writing some more Marley x Santana later on in the future, but hey! How bout that finish to this chapter? I was thinking of ending it here but I may write one more, depends on if I can come up with the said chapter.


	4. The First Time

"Rachel, you and I are friends right?" Quinn nervously asked.

Rachel looked over at Quinn "Uh, yeah we are. You are dating my mom you know, so us being close is normal. Why do you ask?"

Quinn's face lit up as she sat down across from Rachel sipping her coffee. "Well.. It's about your mom, is it safe to talk about her with you?"

The diva smiled lightly and nodded.

"Her and I have been dating for nearly a year now.. But the thing is, we never really.. _**DONE**_ anything, like all we have done is kiss, make out on occasions, but never got down.." she admitted, starting to regret opening her mouth on the matter.

Rachel blushed and placed her hand on Quinn's "How about we ease up on the talk on what you two do privately.."

"I-I am sorry, I just needed to know, when should something sexual be started in a relationship." she softly asked with a bigger blush on her face.

Rachel sighed and looked up at the ceiling "Well, Finn and I waiting almost 9 months before I let his hand on my chest.. But we made love for the first time on our 1 year anniversary. So I guess it's really about comfort." she said before getting up.

"Where you going?" Quinn asked worryingly.

Rachel smiled down at Quinn "Calm down, I am just gonna get a muffin." she assured the blonde as she walked over to the counter.

_'Dammit Quinn Fabray, don't act too needy! But.. I wonder what Shelby is doing right now..'_ she thought to herself before picking up her phone to dial Shelby's number.

_**Ring...**_

_**Ring...**_

_**Ring...**_

"_H-Hello?"_ Shelby answered sleepily.

Quinn smiled at the sound of Shelby's voice. "Babe, did I wake you up? If so I am so sorry." she kept a soft yet happy tone of voice.

Shelby chuckled softly _"You did but it's okay, what's up?"_ she asked yawning quietly.

"I was just seeing if you were still down for date night tonight."

Shelby looked over at her calender to make sure Quinn was right. _"Y-Yeah of course, I'm not sure how long the date night will last since the sitter I hired had somewhere she needed to go around 9, unless Rachel or Sonny wants to watch Beth tonight."_

"Want me to ask her? We're at the Lima Bean right now." Quinn expressed as Rachel made it back to the table with her muffin.

"Ask who what?" Rachel asked with a slight smile on her face.

"_Let me talk to her please."_ Shelby requested, Quinn handed the phone over to Rachel.

"Hello?" Rachel spoke into the phone.

"_Rachel, honey.. I really, REALLY hate asking this of you, but would you care if Beth stayed the night at your place tonight? Tonight is date night, that's why I-"_ Shelby was in the middle of explaining when Rachel lightly chuckled at her mother.

"Beth is always welcomed in my home, I have a couple errands to run, so it would have to be after them.. Then again I could take her along, bring her by whenever." she smiled lightly "It will be fun to have my sister over." Rachel admitted.

"_Thank you, you really are amazing.. You know that?"_ Shelby smiled a bit before getting out of her bed.

"I do my best, like always." Rachel smiled "Here is Quinn." she handed the phone back to her friend, keeping her smile.

"I wonder what you say to make her say yes for you." Quinn said with a giggle.

"_I am her biological mom, it just happens. I am gonna go do some stuff before our date tonight, so I will see you later. Bye."_ Shelby hung up, Quinn did the same.

Rachel took a bite out of her muffin, keeping an eye on the blonde "So, whatcha doing for date night Q?" she asked in-between her chewing.

Quinn took a piece of Rachel's muffin "Going out for dinner, nothing too fancy. Probably IHOP or something." she said before tossing the piece into her mouth. "How's your love life by the way Rachel?"

Rachel looked down for a few moments "What love life? I haven't been with anyone since Finn died.."

"Oh.. I am so sorry, I assumed you were with someone from your shows.. I should really shut up now huh?" Quinn nervously looked to the side, thinking of a new topic to discuss.

"Quinn, it's fine to be concerned. I am glad you are, it makes me feel a bit better knowing someone cares.. I just can't seem to find that one person who has made an impact on my life the way Finn has." the diva explained, softly smiling at her friend.

"I-Is that why you keep Sonny around? Are you scared of loosing him, because he.. Reminds you of Finn?" she struggled to pick her words, not to alarm the young brunette.

Rachel looked at Quinn, tears were beginning to form "Y-Yes.." her lips started to quiver, she wanted to give in and sob, but miraculously was able to avoid the tears that were forming from dripping. "I.. I have to go.. I will see you tonight Quinn.." she smiled at her friend one last time before leaving the table.

* * *

Later that night Quinn and Shelby made it to the restaurant, unashamed of where they are at in their relationship they linked arms, intertwining their fingers as they walked to their table. Shelby sporting a maroon blouse, with a black tank top under it, blue denim pants with a pair of dark pink slip on shoes. Quinn wearing a blue dress with skin tight jeans under the dress, and white shoes to go along with her outfit. It was safe to say they were wanting to dress somewhat nice.

The two ordered themselves a salad, Shelby having hers with cut up pieces of chicken, Quinn having hers with real bacon bits in it. A few times during this date when Shelby turned away to call for a waiter for their drinks, Quinn would quickly steal a bite of Shelby's salad with a playful giggle. On special occasions they would order a large dessert drink to share, this date was no exception as it was almost their one year anniversary.

"So Quinn, how has things been going at your new job?" Shelby asked as she rested her head on her palm, gazing into the young blondes eyes. _'She looks amazing tonight..'_

"Great actually, I have been getting a lot of positive customer feedback so I got Christmas Day, and the day after off." she explained while smiling. "I couldn't thank you and Rachel enough for getting me a job at one of the best cinemas in Ohio, you both really are amazing."

Shelby just observed Quinn's facial expressions, feeling warm about how happy the blonde was. "It's good to see you so happy, actually.. It's amazing to see that smile on your face." she shyly admitted, lightly biting on her lower lip.

Quinn smirked at the sight of Shelby's lip bite, she slightly got up, leaning towards Shelby. "It's all because of you.." she softly spoke before placing a soft kiss on Shelby's lips.

The older diva blushed calmly but returned the kiss, gently grabbing Quinn's hand before breaking the kiss. "Let's finish our dessert and blow this Popsicle stand, huh?" Shelby winked at Quinn.

"Oh. My. God.. Disgusting."

Quinn swiftly sat down and looked over at the voice, Shelby also looked at the direction of the voice.

"Could you two women not kiss in such a public place?" the woman asked Quinn and Shelby.

Before Shelby could speak, Quinn stood up in protest "And what is wrong with me and my girlfriend kissing in public, mam?"

"Uh how about kids? I would like to eat my food without my kids asking why you two are kissing the way you are. On top of that, your "_Girlfriend_" looks like she could be your mother, so that kinda makes it worse."

Shelby raised a brow towards the woman _'Really lady?'_ Shelby stood up lightly closing her eyes for a few moments then she walked away from the table, leaving a five dollar tip.

Quinn noticed the kids whom were looking at Quinn with a smile, Quinn lightly smiled back "Love is love kids.. Remember that." she said before glaring at the mother. "That's what you explain to your kids lady." she left shortly after those words.

Shelby was storming to her car, she leaned against the back of it waiting for Quinn. _'I know we wanted this relationship, and Quinn, she is more than willing to put up her dukes in times like these.. But am I ready? This is the first time someone said something about Quinn and I..'_ she looked towards the restaurant as Quinn walked out.

Quinn moved close to Shelby, holding on to her "I am so sorry Shelby.. Shelby?" she looked at her girlfriend with worry.

"It's just.. Bullshit, pardon my French but it's just pure bullshit." Shelby shook her head angrily. "I for the life of me just can't believe how insensitive how she was about us. Taking a direct shot at me.. Am I really THAT old?" she looked over at Quinn, feeling confused.

Quinn shook her head, wrapping her arms around Shelby's neck "Honey, you are the opposite of old, you are just perfect how you are. That lady can go fuck herself, pardon my language or not, she can. And you Ms. Corcoran, we have all night to ourselves. So how about we take advantage of it?" the blonde tilted her head, keeping close to Shelby.

Shelby smiled down at Quinn "That would be nice, and a good way to beat this cold." she winked at Quinn as she moved out of her grasp to get into her car.

_'Why am I surprised that Shelby caught on to what I was wanting?'_ Quinn rolled her eyes playfully as she walked to her side of the car, getting in and closed her eyes. Preparing herself mentally for what she was hoping for.

* * *

The two made it back to Quinn's apartment, they decided on this due to the fact that Quinn's place was closer to Rachel's in case they needed to pick Beth up. Quinn unlocked the door, keeping an eye on Shelby as she opened the door, Shelby walked in first and Quinn followed close. Shelby set her purse on Quinn's counter, looking at the living area. "You decorated since the last time I came by.. It looks nice." she complimented as she turned to look at the young blonde.

Quinn smiled lightly at Shelby "It is Christmas time after all, I love decorating my place for the holidays." Quinn held on to Shelby, blushing calmly. "Now.. Let's get comfortable."

Shelby nodded as Quinn lead them into her bedroom. _'Oh my god.. Tonight really __**IS**__ the night..'_ she started to blush, sitting on Quinn's bed waiting for her to make a move.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, her face as red as Shelby's. She took a deep breath then forced her mouth against Shelby's, her tongue making it's way into Shelby's mouth causing the older diva to lightly moan. The blonde straddled Shelby's lap during the kiss, moving one hand down the diva's chest, towards her waist, slowly grabbing the hem of the shirt and begins to lift it up. Quinn's other hand feeling every piece of skin of Shelby's that gets revealed. _'S-Shelby's skin is so soft..'_

Shelby moaned a bit more due to Quinn touching her in this seemingly foreign way, she knows she has been touched this way before, but never by another woman. To Quinn's surprise Shelby broke the kiss long enough to take her shirt off the rest of the way, then instantly spun them around, carefully laying Quinn on the bed. Both women blushing at each other from Shelby's actions, the diva started to kiss at Quinn's neck, tracing one hand against the blonde's leg, slowly pushing her skirt up to reveal Quinn's upper body partially.

"S-Shelby.." Quinn softly moaned out, gently grabbing Shelby's wrist before she could remove Quinn's skirt.

Shelby looked at Quinn with a huge blush upon her face. "What is it hon.. Are you okay?" she didn't want to admit it but part of her mother instincts kicked in for a split second when she asked that.

"I want to hear you say it.. Directly.." Quinn gave Shelby her sad eyes.

"S-Say what?"

"That you love me.."

"But you know I do."

"I want you to directly tell me that you love me.. So I know this isn't a mistake."

Shelby's face lit up partially at Quinn's words _'I do love her.. I feel like a shitty girlfriend for never telling her..'_ Shelby moved her hands up to Quinn's face as she pressed her lips to her girlfriend's, tilting her head to the side so she could push into the kiss. A few moments passed, Shelby stopped the kiss, both women breathing softly. "Quinn, I love you.. And I am so sorry I never told you that.. I promise, from now on, I will give you my _"Love You's"_ for as long as you are willing to accept them.."

Quinn's heart started to feel warmer, she wanted to happily cry at Shelby's words "I-I love you too Shelby.."

The older diva smiled down at Quinn. "I never want you to doubt that.. The last thing I'd ever want is to make you feel unsure about us." she quietly admitted before sitting beside Quinn, looking around for her shirt.

Quinn sat on her knees, she took her dress all the way off, wrapping her arms around Shelby's waist. "I never said you could leave the bed Shelby." she whispered into her ear which sent shivers down Shelby's spine.

"O-Oh really Quinn Fabray?" Shelby bit her lip and smirked, turning her body to where they are face to face. "Well good.. I was just gonna keep track of my clothing, but right now.. Screw em" she softly giggled before pinning Quinn down playfully, causing Quinn to growl seductively at Shelby.

In mere minutes both women rid of their clothes, and under a blanket. Lips locking, hands all over each other, moans from the two. Shelby had Quinn pressed against her throughout their making out, she moved her hand towards Quinn's thigh, lifting her leg to have it wrapped over Shelby's waist. Quinn ran one of her hands from Shelby's chest towards her waist, blushing at how the diva's upper body felt.

"Are you ready Quinn.."

"..Yes.."

Shelby shifted their bodies to where she was on top, propping herself on her knees she traces her hand down Quinn's body until she feels a specific area of her body that she's never felt before, her eyes shifted towards Quinn for a few moments as she slides two fingers inside of her. Quinn's face lit up, she lightly moved her hips against Shelby's fingers, moaning quietly. The blonde slowly pulled Shelby closer to her, forcing a kiss on the diva as Quinn placed her own fingers inside of Shelby, fingering at the same pace she was.

Their bodies tired, their breaths heavier as time went on, Quinn had regained some dominance, riding Shelby's fingers while keeping her own inside of Shelby. Both women were moaning out some more, Quinn fastening her pace of bouncing. Shelby's free hand gripping the bed as she moaned louder. Quinn leaned down to kiss Shelby softly "I love you Shelby.." she uttered ass he pushed her head against Shelby's shoulder, her eyes clenched shut, moaning more with every movement Shelby's fingers make.

Shelby whimpered in pleasure, sharply breathing faster. "I.. I.. Ah!" she moaned out loud as a surge in her body was released, she arched her back a bit and curled her toes. "Oh god.."

Both women moved their fingers, Quinn quickly grabbed Shelby's hands, gazing into her eyes. "S-Say it back.." demanded the blonde.

"I love you.."

Quinn lightly smiled at Shelby, pulling a blanket over them, she then readjusted herself to where she was laying beside her girlfriend. "That was.. I don't know how to phrase it.." she admitted looking up at Shelby.

Shelby bit her lower lip. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" she asked with a blush as she looked back at Quinn. "C-Cuz honestly.. You were just.. I need you, and I have you, and I am glad I have you. You satisfy me in many ways as is, and you added sexually to that list.."

The blonde smiled and kissed Shelby's neck once. "It was a great thing, you had me.. Like, you literally rocked me." Quinn moved some of her hair out of her face.

"I never slept with a woman before.. You're my first." Shelby wrapped her arm around Quinn's waist, making sure almost every part of their body was close together.

Quinn raised a brow. "Your first time with a woman and you were able to drain me? Hot damn.. Amazing first time Ms. Corcoran.." Quinn wrapped her arms around Shelby's chest, yawning quietly.

"Night Quinn.." Shelby softly said before closing her eyes.

Morning hit, Quinn was tossing and turning in her sleep, reaching her hand across the bed to only feel more blanket. She opened her eyes and looked around the room, she saw the door open, so she decided to get out of bed, she put her panties on and grabbed a shirt off the floor then put it on. Quinn walked out of her room to see Shelby sitting at the coffee table, smiling up at Quinn.

"There is my shirt, I was looking for my clothes, put on my pants but couldn't find my shirt. It was cold so I just wrapped a throw blanket that you had on the couch, around me." she explained as she took a sip of coffee.

Quinn walked over and sat beside Shelby, keeping close to her girlfriend. "I thought you left for a second.."

Shelby softly chuckled "I wouldn't leave so soon, and not without telling you first." she smiled down at Quinn, wrapping her arm around the young blonde. "I can't believe it's almost been a year since we first dated.. So much has happened this year, it's amazing."

"Like when me, you and Beth all went to Baltimore? She got scared of that one painting at the art exhibit?" Quinn mentioned, trying not to laugh at that moment. "She is too cute.."

"She got it from her mom, that's for sure... How about when we all cuddled up at Hiram and LeRoy's winter cabin that they let us use for that one weekend?" Shelby asked as she stroked Quinn's hair.

Quinn gently grabbed Shelby's coffee and sipped it "That was when we told Beth that we were officially dating.. She was happier than anyone." she smirked a bit at the thought, then looked back at Shelby.

"You know, I knew about all the times you took bites off my plate and when you drank whatever I was drinking. I just never said anything about it because I thought it was cute, and all you had to do was ask me, and I would have been fine with sharing what I had with you." Shelby smirked back at Quinn, lightly kissing the top of her head.

"That's good that you never got mad at me, I was actually curious if you did know or not." she admitted as she placed the coffee back on the table.

Shelby softly chuckled once more before lifting Quinn's chin so they would be face to face. "I want us to live together.. Me, you, Beth.. Living in a house together, we could find a place close to Rachel's or wherever you want, but I want to live with you."

Quinn's face went from peach to a bright pink. _'Sh-.. I.. Holy shit..'_ she was speechless, her mind was racing as if it was the NASCAR circuit. _'Well.. There are more pros to this.. I get to be with my girls, and won't be alone in this apartment.. I could actually have my own family..'_ Quinn smiled at Shelby and nodded. "Y-Yes.. Yes I will move in with you." she exclaimed happily as she clinged herself to Shelby.

"W-Woah there is coffee on the table that could spill hon." Shelby giggled softly while keeping Quinn close to her.

_'This is it.. That thing I wanted so badly last year.. It all started with me bumping into Shelby..'_

* * *

**A/N:** Welp! I'd say this is the end of my Quelby fiction. It was an awesome journey, and this really tested me because I was not used to Quinn or Shelby, so it made it difficult to think of what to have them do.. As always, you know what to do. Stay beautiful.


End file.
